Guilt Trip
by MathBeth
Summary: Frank n'arrive pas à oublier Gerard après la séparation du groupe. Il tente désespérément de renouer les liens avec ce dernier, par le biais d'une correspondance épistolaire.
1. Chapter 1

Gerard,  
J'aimerais que tu te rappelles de moi. Pas tout le temps, non, ça serait bien trop demander pour ton cerveau parasité par les cachets. Dans des moments d'euphorie, quand tu te trouves au bord de la scène, si proche de tes fans, à quelques centimètres de les atteindre. Mais tu ne le fais jamais. As-tu peur de toucher la réalité ? De détruire les personnes que tu as changées ? Te mentionner dans une phrase qui parle de « peur du changement » me sonne tellement faux, à cette heure.  
Quand tu es étendu, voguant entre la réalité et le songe, quand tu projettes ta vie sur ton plafond plongé dans la pénombre, j'aimerais que tu te rappelles de moi. De nos années ensemble. Te vois-tu dans mes bras ? Tes lèvres sur les miennes, et non l'inverse car tu as fini par m'interdire d'engager les démonstrations d'affection, même quand nous n'étions que tous les deux. Te vois-tu dans mes draps d'hôtel, et t'arrive-t-il de glisser ta main sur le côté pour vérifier que ces derniers temps ne sont qu'un mauvais rêve ?  
Pense également à moi dans tes moments de tristesse, quand tu es sur le point de pleurer, de craquer après avoir tenu du mieux que tu aies pu. Pense à mes bras autour de toi quand je te voyais ainsi. Rappelles toi nos longues soirées, quand on finissait presque naturellement alcoolisés, l'un sur l'autre en cherchant à atteindre chaque morceau de peau de l'autre. Quand tu penses que je te manque, même si je doute que ça soit déjà arrivé, pense à moi, pense au fait que c'est toi qui m'as laissé tomber, et non l'inverse.  
J'aimerais que tu me voies dans les yeux de ceux que tu as laissés derrière, ces personnes qui ont tout vécu à tes côtés. Pas que moi car, au fond, je suis sûrement le seul qui ait tout vu venir. Regarde-le, avec ses yeux pleins d'espoir, visant quelque chose de meilleur qui pourrait l'aider à ressortir de l'océan d'horreurs qu'il est en train de vivre, cet océan qui se teinte de la couleur de tous les alcools qu'il ingère en même temps que le goût amer de la vie elle-même. Regarde l'autre seul véritable ami que tu n'aies jamais eu, regarde son sourire bienveillant, je t'en prie. Regarde ses efforts, son inquiétude à ton égard. Tu ne ressens rien ? Peut-être que tu es trop perdu dans tes propres douleurs pour faire face à celle des autres, sinon tu aurais tout vu. Ou peut-être que les médicaments qui brouillent ton esprit brouillent aussi ta vue, après tout c'est toujours mieux que les larmes.  
Mais ne me regarde pas. Je t'en prie, ne me regarde plus jamais. De toutes façons, tu ne le faisais plus à la fin. Tu te rappelles ? « Je ne vais pas partir ce soir, j'ai trop froid. Mais tourne-toi de l'autre côté, je ne veux pas te voir. » Tu n'as jamais vu mes larmes ce soir-là, ni celles devant lesquelles tu t'es volontairement enfui les soirs suivants. Je crois que même des années dans le futur, une part de moi t'en voudra toujours.  
Mais je t'aime. C'est un cri horrible, déchirant le néant pour moi de te le dire. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. C'est affreux de le dire car plus je le répète, plus ces mots à la fois prennent de l'importance et perdent leur sens. C'est une bataille désespérée entre mon cœur et ton cerveau malade, je le sais très bien. Mais j'ai besoin de toi. Pas comme un musicien a besoin de sa muse, plus comme un animal a besoin de se ronger un membre piégé jusqu'à ce qu'il se détache. Notre amour est un poison, une étoile mourante dans une voute céleste : c'était déjà terminé dès le premier jour, mais je voyais encore un signe que tout allait bien j'étais juste en retard.  
Mais ne te rappelle pas de moi quand tu la regardes. Quand tu lui souris tendrement, et que tu les prends dans tes bras après de longs jours loin d'elles. Ne penses pas à moi lors des dîners de famille, quand tu sers ta fille et ta femme, ni quand tu bordes ta fille en l'embrassant tendrement sur le front, te félicitant intérieurement de ce trésor que la vie t'a offert. Ne pense plus jamais à moi dans ces moments là, car désormais ta vie est avec elles, prends conscience que tout tes choix ont une conséquence, et que tu avais fait ce choix depuis longtemps.  
Je t'aimais, et je t'aime encore. Un cri face au néant, j'ai dit. Mais maintenant que les larmes remplissent les pages que je froisse, c'est plus un hurlement face à la mort.

Ne pense plus jamais à moi,  
Frank.


	2. Lettres 2 à 7

_Frank,  
Tu m'en vois navré de constater que notre amitié ne tient plus. Je suis désolé que tu ressentes les choses de cette manière, mais je n'ai en aucun cas souhaité couper les ponts avec toi, ni Ray, encore moins Mikey. Eux l'ont comprit, mais tu sembles avoir prit mes mots de travers.  
Je tiens à toi, comme ami. Ce qui c'est passé avant mon mariage, je me suis rendu compte que c'était une erreur. Je m'en veux encore quotidiennement de t'avoir blessé Frank. Mais tu dois laisser le passé à ce qu'il appartient : le passé. Nous ne sommes plus que de très proches amis, nous expérimentions.  
J'ai une famille, comme tu l'as explicitement fait remarquer dans ta lettre. J'ai une fille, tu l'as déjà vue de nombreuses fois (elle te réclame, son « Oncle Frank » lui manque…). Tu ne peux pas m'envoyer de telles lettres, tu ne te rends pas compte de l'embarras émotionnel dans lequel tu me mets désormais.  
Je pensais qu'une amitié serait possible avec toi, tu étais l'un de mes plus proches amis, un de ceux sur qui j'aurais tout parié, même mon âme. Mais je crois que tu es un obstacle à ma rémission, et j'ai besoin de mettre un terme aux choses qui m'emprisonnent dans un passé trop sombre pour que j'y vois clair. Je suis désolé, Frank, mais considère notre amitié terminée.  
Tu me manques tout de même, vieil ami.  
Gerard Way. (02/01)_

Gerard,  
Tu es quelqu'un d'abominable. Tu ne penses qu'à ta petite personne. Au départ, je ne voulais même pas répondre à ta lettre, je l'ai déchirée. Puis j'y ai repensé, elle m'a collé à l'esprit comme un débris collé à une semelle, et c'était insupportable. Alors je l'ai recollée, je l'ai relue, et elle m'a brisé une fois de plus. Ces mots, tu ne les avais jamais employés. Tu n'as jamais été formel. Quand je t'ai connu, tu étais un gamin avec un passé difficile, qui se cachait derrière des insultes pour ne pas se faire lui-même blesser. Tu n'as jamais aimé la politesse ni les formalités. Tu voulais qu'on te remarque par le scandale.  
Je déteste chaque mot que tu as employé. Tu m'as apprit à t'aimer, et je t'ai aimé passionnément, comme un premier grand amour. Je me suis accroché à toi comme à une encre, tu m'avais appris les couleurs là où même toi ne voyais que du noir. Tu me parlais d'illusions, n'est-ce pas. Tu vivais dans une illusion, comme tout le monde. Mais tu t'es senti dans le besoin de réalité quand tu as compris que les gens jugent l'illusion de chacun, et tu as toujours eu besoin d'attention, mais pas ce genre. Lindsay, regarde-la dans les yeux et ose me dire que tu l'aimes autant que tu le prétends.  
Je ne serai sûrement plus là pour le voir, de toutes façons. Car tu ne le feras JAMAIS.  
Tu veux rompre les liens avec moi ? C'est dorénavant officiel ? Plus d'hypocrisie donc, je pourrai arrêter de prétendre que tu n'y es pour rien de mon état, vu que je ne suis plus rien à tes yeux.  
Adieu Monsieur « Gerard Way ».  
Frank.(10/01)

Gerard,  
J'allais bien aujourd'hui. Vraiment bien. Tu sais, ces jours où tout va bien, et que rien ne peut gâcher le sourire que tu as aux lèvres ? Je vivais ça, pour une fois je pensais aller vraiment bien. Le concert s'est bien passé, même si tu t'en fiches (je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te raconte ce détail, sûrement pour en venir aux fait.) et après avoir rencontré les fans, je suis passé par l'arrière et j'ai fumé. Alors que je regardais la fumée s'échapper et s'élever, je me suis rappelé d'un truc que tu m'avais dit, quand je comptais encore pour toi. Tu devais être vraiment saoul, ou défoncé, mais on était dehors en été, et tu riais idiotement pour tout et rien, comme si la vie n'était qu'une vaste blague, comme si nous étions des héros d'un ancien temps riant de nos exploits, de nos actions et de ce que nous n'aurions jamais l'occasion d'accomplir. Puis, tu t'étais calmé d'un coup, et tu avais fixé le sol. « Frankie », tu avais murmuré. « Si jamais un jour tu es perdu, si tu te sens trop loin de ton chez toi, regarde le ciel la nuit. On trouve toujours un signe en levant les yeux. »  
Sur le coup, je suis sûr que je m'étais dit que tu étais quelqu'un de parfait, et que j'allais sûrement me faire tatouer cette phrase quelque part un de ces jours. J'en ai, bien sûr, jamais eu l'occasion et c'est pas plus mal. Ce soir, j'ai regardé le ciel, et devine quoi ? Le ciel était noir. Un noir vide, le néant le plus total. Pas d'étoile qui brille plus fort que les autres, pas de planète qui explose, pas de galaxie m'indiquant un chemin, ni de pleine lune à l'écoute de mes prières. Rien. Que de sombres nuages noirs, et ma fumée s'échappant comme ma vie.  
C'était une belle ironie du sort, et j'ai senti toute ma joie s'envoler.  
Frank. (21/03)

Gerard,  
Je ne veux pas t'écrire, je n'ai rien à te dire. Tu m'as expressément ordonné de ne plus t'écrire, et je te jure que ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'y pousse. Je trouve que de t'écrire comme ça c'est encore pire que de t'appeler ou de t'envoyer un texto, mais j'ai peur que Lindsay tombe dessus, ou que quelqu'un d'autre que toi le lise.  
Comprends moi bien, je ne t'écris jamais pour le plaisir de coucher ma tristesse sur un papier aussi blanc que des murs d'hôpitaux. Tu n'es pas mon psy, et je n'ai pas besoin d'un quelconque confident. Je me sens juste trahi, car tu m'as tout volé. J'ai essayé d'écrire aujourd'hui, histoire de faire avancer ma carrière que tu m'as forcé à prendre, et je n'ai pas réussi. Oh, bien sûr que les mots venaient. Mais que sur toi. Je ne peux même plus écrire sur Jamia, ni sur mes propres filles. Je n'écris que sur toi, sur la fatigue nostalgique qui hante tes yeux, sur les fossettes de ton sourire, creusées telles des tombes. Sur ta voix, qui se brise toujours en même temps que mon cœur.  
Je t'aime encore, je n'y arrive pas. Je n'y arrive plus, Gerard.  
Je n'aime plus ma propre femme comme j'aurais pu avant, tu hantes mes pensées, fantôme persistent d'un futur qui n'arrivera jamais.  
Les couleurs semblent plus fades, je vois le monde en noir et blanc, je perçois l'illusion, maintenant.  
Frank. (04/04)

_Frank,  
Arrête. Je suis en tournée, et mon assistante appréhende tes lettres. Elle les trouve dans les messages des fans, et les met de côté. Aies un peu de compassion, je ne veux pas les lire. Je n'ai pas besoin de ça, je te l'ai déjà dit. Tu me rappelles des souvenirs qui appartiennent à un temps où je n'allais pas bien, je ne veux pas retomber dans tout ça. Tu sais qui j'étais, mais tu ne me connais plus. Tu es resté ancré dans le passé, là où j'ai décidé d'évoluer. S'il te plait Frank, pour ton bien, arrête de m'envoyer ces lettres. Je ne peux t'empêcher de les écrire si elles te font aller mieux, mais ne me les envoie plus, c'est assez dur comme ça.  
Embrasse Jamia et les filles pour moi, elles me manquent mais on doit faire avec.  
Sauve-toi de l'effort de me répondre, par pitié,  
Gerard Way. _(10/04)

Gerard,  
Tu as tes méthodes, j'ai les miennes. C'est la seule façon que j'ai de faire passer mon envie de dépasser la limite et faire quelque chose de regrettable, j'ai l'impression d'être un funambule, et c'est affreux. Alors je suis désolé pour ta petite personne, et je suis aussi désolé de te harceler, déteste moi. Hais moi, souhaite ma mort autant que tu veux. Mais j'ai besoin de ça. Peut-être qu'un jour les lettres s'arrêteront. Alors tu sauras qu'il n'y a que deux raisons possibles, à toi de choisir celle que tu aimeras le plus.  
Stomachaches sera peut-être mon dernier album. Ou peut-être arriverai-je à aller mieux. Mais je ne sais pas pour l'instant. Je ne sais plus rien.  
Malgré toute ma haine passionnée pour qui tu es devenu, je t'aime toujours Gerard. Je ne le dirai plus, pour « t'épargner l'effort » d'avoir à l'expliquer à ta pauvre secrétaire. Ou ta pauvre femme. Je ne suis pas désespéré à ce point.  
Frank (19/04)

_Frank,  
Cette lettre sera alors la dernière que je lirai de toi, et ne t'attends pas à ce que je réponde. Ne me force pas à les lire, et ne fais rien qui serait risqué. Tu ne sembles par comprendre que malgré la fin de notre amitié, je tiens toujours à toi, comme à un frère que la distance et les années ont éloigné. Tu as toujours une place réservée dans mon âme, j'aimerais que tu comprennes que c'est dur pour moi de commencer ce nouveau chapitre de ma vie.  
Mikey s' inquiète pour toi, appelle-le. Envoie lui une lettre, ou un message ou ce qu'il te plait. Il sera content. Ray te transmet le bonjour, même s'il ne sait pas que nous nous parlons, si je peux me permettre d'appeler cet échange une discussion.  
Prends soin de toi, et de ta famille.  
Gerard Way _(25/04)


	3. Lettres 8 à 13

Gerard,  
J'ai lu une interview sur toi il n'y a pas longtemps. Les concerts se sont succédés et je dois avouer que ça m'a occupé l'esprit, assez pour éviter de penser à toi. Mais quand je chante, c'est ton visage qui apparaît derrière mes paupières, et ça me tue.  
Cette interview, tu l'as faite dans le mois, et j'ai remarqué que tu semblais t'être abonné au mensonge. Combien de temps vas-tu continuer à leur faire croire que c'était une décision unanime de tout arrêter ? Serais-tu capable de le dire devant une fan en larmes, qui, le soir où tu l'as annoncé et crée la surprise, si je puis dire « générale », a tout perdu ? Lui dire que c'était un caprice égoïste de quelqu'un qui ne supportait plus qui il était ?  
Tu as bien réussi à blesser ton propre frère. Tu ne l'a même pas défendu quand il avait ses problèmes. Ne crois pas que je m'acharne sur toi je te montre juste la vérité. Et la vérité est que tu ne supportes pas la solitude, et tu savais que tu allais perdre des gens rester comme tu étais. Alors tu t'es caché. Comme d'habitude.  
En fin de compte, « peur du changement » peut s'appliquer à toi aussi.  
Frank (29/04)

Gerard,  
J'ai appelé Mikey, il semble aller bien. Je sentais quelque chose dans sa voix, quelque chose qu'il n'avait plus depuis un long moment. Je le sens plus sûr de lui, il semble enfin stable. J'espère qu'il ira mieux.  
Et, malgré tout j'espère que toi aussi tu vas bien. Et que tu ne penses plus à moi, que tu arrives à oublier ces lettres. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir le choix, Gerard.  
Je n'ai toujours pas réussi à me débarrasser de ma nostalgie par rapport aux dernières années. Tu me manques, terriblement. J'essaye de te haïr de ne jamais répondre. J'essaye de tout mon cœur de te voir comme le mal absolu, celui qui causera ma perte. Mais je ne peux pas. Je me rappelle de tes mots soufflés dans mon oreille avant que tu ne t'endormes quand j'essaye de penser aux moments où tu me repoussais violemment, je me rappelle des baisers, des promesses nocturnes dès que j'essaye de me faire à l'idée que tu appartiens à ta femme. Je me rappelle du Toi public, mais celui qui tu étais réellement s'impose toujours à moi. J'ai du mal à m'y faire, et je suis fatigué de m'imaginer ce que j'aurais pu faire pour te garder.  
Je… Je n'écrirai rien.  
Frank. (09/05) 

Gerard,  
Tout va mal . Je vais mal. Jamia va mal, aussi. Elle ne veut plus venir me voir. Elle me dit qu'elle ne supporte plus les paroles, qu'elle ne supporte plus ma voix quand je les chante. On s'est disputés, et j'ai dit des choses qui lui ont fait du mal.  
Et c'est dans ces moments là, où je suis tout seul et que ces feuilles blanches deviennent ma barrette de drogue, que je me dis que ma vie n'est pas ordonnée. Je me dis que j'ai fait une succession de mauvais choix, les uns après les autres, et qu'au fond ma vie se résumera à ça. On se rappellera de moi comme celui qui n'a pas réussi. Tu finiras par m'oublier, c'est pas si grave tu l'as sûrement déjà fait. Mikey et Ray finiront par se lasser de moi, les fans s'en iront, car tout le monde grandit. Et Jamia divorcera, c'est sûrement ce qui est le plus sage pour elle car je ne lui apporte rien.  
Alors à quoi ça sert, Gerard ? Je ne fais que pleurer sous une pluie battante, je me fonds dans le décor sans jamais l'incorporer à ce que je suis. Je n'ai plus rien qui se raccroche un tant soit peu à de l'espoir.  
Quand on était encore ensemble, je souhaitais pouvoir acheter l'éternité. Rien que toi et moi. Nos rêves, nos rires, et aussi nos pleurs, car il y en a toujours. N'importe quel prix m'aurait convenu, tant que c'était pour vivre avec toi. Mais tu me sembles être un songe lointain maintenant, l'effigie de mes échecs. Désormais, je souhaite acheter tout, sauf une minute de plus ici.  
Je suis désolé pour mes lettres. Désolé pour mes tribulations, pour mes fautes, mes espérances vaines. Je suis désolé d'être Frank Iero, et pas un fan ,t'envoyant une lettre, ni un homme d'affaires qui n'aurait jamais entendu parler de toi, ni une chose n'ayant jamais existé. Je suis désolé d'être rentré dans ta vie.  
Merci pour tout ce que tu m'as offert, et ce que tu m'as reprit.  
Frank. (27/05)

_Frank,  
Je vais être honnête, ces dernières lettres que tu as envoyé, je ne les ai pas ouvertes. Peut être parce que j'ai peur de les ouvrir, et de lire ce qu'il y a dedans. Ou bien parce que je sais justement ce qu'il y a dedans, et au fond ça me terrifie encore plus que de ne pas savoir. Si ça se trouve ce n'est que le fruit de ma réflexion.  
Mais je ne reçois plus rien. Je n'aurais jamais pensé t'écrire, mais cela fait deux mois que je n'ai rien reçu de toi. Je ne voulais pas t'avouer que je gardais tes lettres, sans jamais les ouvrir. Sûrement parce que la dernière que j'ai lue m'a fait peur, et que c'est une manière pour moi de savoir si tu vas bien. Je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il y a dedans, tu m'as déjà assez accusé comme ça. Mais j'aimerais savoir si tu… écris encore. Si c'est juste une erreur de mon assistante.  
Mes amitiés,  
Gerard Way. (17/07)_

_Frank,  
J'ai viré mon assistante. Elle était incompétente, de toute façon. Je n'ai toujours pas tes lettres, et je ne les ai pas trouvées dans celles écrites par les fans. Es-tu sûr de l'adresse ? M'écris-tu encore, ou es-tu enfin guéri ? Ta tournée est terminée, je ne peux même pas savoir si tu vas bien avec ça.  
S'il te plait, réponds. C'est la première fois que je te demande de répondre.  
Gerard Way (28/07)_

_Frank,  
Bravo, tu as réussi. Tu m'as empoisonné de tes pensées, tes mots résonnent dans ma tête. Je ne peux plus vivre normalement à cause de toi, tu es content ? Je suis sûr que oui. Tu n'écris plus, car tu avais déjà largué ta bombe destructrice dans les lettres que tu avais écrites avant. Plus besoin d'en envoyer, tout était déjà fait. Tu savais que j'allais les ouvrir. Que j'allais lire ces roses et me piquer aux épines. Je ne peux plus regarder Lindsay en face, je te vois à sa place. Tu me regardes quand je dors, je rêve de toi, bon sang ! Que veux-tu ? Que je laisse tomber ma famille pour toi ? Que je renie tout ce que j'ai essayé de construire pour ton bonheur ? Mais c'est toi qui es égoïste ! Tu ne te rends pas compte que dès que je dis que je souffre, la moindre douleur que je ressens en moi est de ta faute ? Tu es celui qui m'a montré que c'était possible de vivre après 25 ans, tu m'as montré comment baisser ma garde et embrasser les possibilités. Tu es mon premier Tout, mon premier espoir, et tu crois vraiment que j'essaye de t'effacer de ma vie par pur égoïsme ? Je ne veux pas faire souffrir Bandit, ni Lindsay. Et ta lettre, la toute première, je l'ai relue jusqu'à ce que mes yeux ne puissent plus supporter les larmes et la lumière la rendant éblouissante, tout comme tu l'es. Tu as écorché mon cœur en écrivant cette lettre, tu as déclenché un processus qui ne s'arrêtera plus. Je m'infecte de toi, je saigne mon amour pour cette famille que j'ai voulue, jusqu'à ce que ton poison soit le seul qui reste. Tu m'as blessé de la plus belle des manières, et je ne peux pas me permettre de te perdre maintenant. J'ai lu tes lettres Frank, et je ne sais pas où tu es. Tu ne réponds plus au téléphone, ta boîte mail est pleine. Ceci est ma dernière chance.  
J'ai peur, Frank. Voilà, je l'ai dit. Je flippe, j'ai foutument peur. Tu crois que j'ai changé ? Je n'ai jamais été autant moi qu'ici, maintenant. J'ai peur de te perdre, peur que tu ne veuilles plus te battre. Et J'ai peur de ne plus jamais pouvoir te revoir.  
Je t'en prie Frank, sois en vie, et réponds moi.  
Gerard. (15/08)_


End file.
